Somebody save me
by Iggys-pyro-tribute-in-the-dark
Summary: What if Fang never came back? What if he was literally given a new flock to take care of? What if Max and Fang both try to move on? But what if they have to join forces to save the world? Between love triangles, spies, deaths, fights, tears, evil scientists, unbelievable twists and fate, who will survive and who will fall? Based off an SYOC, please read


**Max's POV**

Orange, yellow and red all blended together over the sky. There wasn't a single cloud blocking the bright colours.

The air was warm, perfect night for flying. However I was sitting on the roof, my legs dangling over the edge. Most normal kids would have adrenaline and a bit of fear running through their veins if they were sitting on a roof, so close to the edge. But if I were a normal kid, I would be terrified, because the roof of the house hung over a cliff. If I were to fall, it was about a 5,000 feet drop to the bottom. But I wasn't scared, I barely even thought about how high I was. See I had good balance, good reflexes and I was always up here. Oh, plus I had 16 foot wings. So the height didn't really bother me.

My wings where stretched out and there was a slight breeze that was almost un noticeable, but it felt good on my feathers. I bent my right wing towards me and picked out a brown feather that had fallen out but was still caught on the others. My wings were an off white with brown streaks and tan specks. Lately I had been paying more attention to keeping my wings groomed, its not like I had anything better to do with my time. Plus it was a good distraction, from life.

In the distance I saw a small dark figure flying towards me. My heart skipped a beat, but it sunk as the hawk came into vision and eventually flew over my head. I wanted to jump off the roof and take off into the distance with the hawk, but I couldn't. The last time I had flown with hawks was when Fang was still here.

Before my eyes could sting with unshed tears, my nose filled with the familiar scent of Iggy's cooking. I jumped off the roof and gave my wings a small flap so it pushed me onto the veranda and I headed inside, tucking my wings in.

As I headed into the kitchen I saw Nudge and Angel already sitting at the table, watching as Iggy zoomed around the kitchen, tossing things into the giant yummy smelling pot.

"5 more minutes Max" Iggy said without turning around and I sighed and headed out of the kitchen.

Sometimes I was jealous of Iggy, I wished I could cook like him, but then I remember his good cooking skills came from the fact he was blind, and I didn't feel so jealous anymore.

I headed up stairs and started heading to my bedroom. We'd been living in this house for over a year. We had stayed with mum for a few months while the CSM built us our house. We are in a secluded place just outside of Arizona, on a cliff, so its hard to reach.

As I passed the bedrooms and headed to mine which was the end of the hall like thing, I realised my door was open, and I defiantly remember closing it.

I slowly tip toed towards my door and shoved it open, my hands up ready to kick some ass. The figure gave a small yelp and I saw whatever they were holding fell to the ground.

"What are you doing in my room Dylan?!" I half yelled, half sighed.

"I-I was looking for some hair-ties" he said, obviously still shocked over my outburst into my own room.

"I don't think your hair is that long" I said rolling my eyes and he chuckled and bent down to pick up some hair ties on the ground.

"I told Angel and Nudge I'd do their hair" he said and I eyed him suspiciously as he walked out, calm and collected.

Once he was out I dropped to the floor, searching for whatever he had dropped. A part of me told me it wasn't just hair ties that he had been holding. I crawled around my room, but still couldn't find it. I sighed and sat on my bed, I had to start trusting him more.

After all, it was Fang that had left us, Dylan had stayed by my side the whole time.

After Total's wedding, Fang had left, and there was never any word from him. It had been a year and a half since he had gone, I was now 16, probably close to 17, I had to move on. But I couldn't.

Dylan had died down a little with the 'made to be with me' thing. He was still sweet and kind and open to me, but there wasn't any intentions in his actions, he said he wasn't going to make a move on me until I was ready and I asked. At the time I had told him I would never ask, but that was a year ago when he told me it was his fault Fang had left. Now, I wasn't so sure about my feelings towards him.

We had all changed a lot in this time without Fang.

It took me a few seconds to realise Gazzy was calling my name from down stairs. I headed down and saw everyone was already eating.

"Thanks for waiting" I said and they all continued eating.

"We did, for a while" Gazzy grinned and I couldn't help but grin as well as I sat down and Dylan passed me a bowl of heaven smelling soup.

I scoffed down the soup and put my bowl into the sink. I then headed back upstairs to my room.

I was tired and I got changed into my pj's which were just short shorts and a singlet.

I sat on my bed and looked out my window, it was already dark.

Tomorrow would be Monday, the start of a new week. A new week without Fang.

I looked down at my finger to the ring that was still there. The ring Fang had given me for my birthday, back when we were dating. I slid it off my finger and rolled it around in my hand. Tomorrow would be the start of a new Max, a Max that no longer held onto Fang and would move on.

I put the ring in my draw and closed it.


End file.
